Pregunta tu misma a los guardianes
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Si quieres hacer una pregunta a Jack Frost no te cortes, te responderá...Con el tiempo añadiremos mas personajes...
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, en este fanfic podéis preguntar a Jack Frost, lo que queráis da igual lo que sea :D_

_Y de paso lo siento por aquellas chicas, que están esperando mis fanfics de Bunny y Jack, es que de verdad no tengo tiempo con los exámenes finales, sorry..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui el 1º ``Pregunta al personaje´´_

* * *

_Presentadora: Bienvenidos, a ``Pregunta al personaje´´...Hoy tenemos un invitado especial: ¡Jack Frost!_

_( Aplausos)_

_Presentadora: Bueno Jack, varias de tus fans te preguntan y tu deberás responder con sinceridad,¿ok?..._

_Jack: Sin problemas...( Sonrisa coqueta, para las fans)_

_Presentadora:Bien, pregunta de maite453: ¿Te gusta Bunny?_

_Jack: Lo siento, mucho pero no, es mas Bunny es un egocéntrico canguro que se cree mucho porque los niños creen en el, y porque pinta huevos de Pascua..._

_Presentadora: Eh, Jack..._

_Jack: ¿Si?_

_Presentadora:¿Sabes que los guardianes te están oyendo?_

_(Se oyen unos ruidos lejanos: `` Le mato, juro que mato a ese...Y también se va a enterar por lo de la nevada del 98´...Los gritos cesan y sigue el programa)_

_Presentadora: Bueno, seguimos...Pregunta de ami 142:__¿qué se siente al ser tan popular entre las chicas adolescentes y que te utilicen en tantos fincs románticos?_

_Jack: Uff, pues se siente bien, saber que alguien te aprecia, me parece genial( sus ojos muestran sinceridad y tranquilidad) y al respecto de que me utilicen en tanto fincs, te diré ami 142 que me da igual, si mis fans son felices así que lo sean, no me perjudican para nada..._

_Presentadora: Vale, ahora una pregunta mía :¿ Hay algo entre Sadman y Pitch? Solo es una curiosidad..._

_Jack: Pues si te digo la verdad, no lo se, creo que son hermanos ¿no?Me refiero en su vida humana fueron hermanos, o eso creo..._

_Presentadora: Ehh, ok... Pregunta de The Angel of the light:__¿alguna ves hablando hipotéticamente claro, te has enamorado de tu opuesto o de cupido?_

_Jack: Pero bueno ¿que pregunta es esa?,¡ pues claro que no!_

_Presentadora: Tranquilízate, Jack..._

_Jack: Lo siento, es que... Nada, déjalo..._

_Presentadora: Volvemos en un minuto después de la publicidad..._

_``Si sabes quien es Jack Frost, conoces a su creador William Edward Joyce, ya a la venta sus libros en las tiendas mas cercana´´_

_Presentadora: Bueno hemos vuelto, y tenemos __otra pregunta de maite453: ¿ Como te libras de tus fans?_

_Jack: La verdad, es que me escondo muy bien y la mayoría del tiempo estoy volando, hacia algún lugar frío como los polos, por lo que dudo que me lleguen a pillar algún día, si no quiero...( sonrisa traviesa)_

_Presentadora: Bueno, y la ultima pregunta de la noche, de Ami 142: ¿ Tienes algún finc romántico?_

_Jack: Si te refieres a que lo he escrito yo, no...No suelo escribir...Y si no hay mas preguntas por ahora, creo que me voy..._

_Presentadora: Espera, Jack, las fans deben saber que en el próximo `` Pregunta al presonaje´´...Deben preguntar tanto a Jack como a Bunny..._

_Jack: Oye, espera en el próximo, y con.. con ¡¿el canguro?!_

_Presentadora:Si y no te quejes tanto, aunque eres adorable, cuando te enfadas...Hasta la próxima, chicas..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Presentadora: Bienvenidos, a ``Pregunta al personaje´´...Otra vez...Hoy tenemos 2 invitados especiales: ¡Jack Frost y Bunnymund!_

_( Aplausos)_

_Presentadora: Hola, chicos, ¿ como están? ¿Bien?..._

_Bunny: ¿ Podemos empezar?_

_Jack: Rapidito, que el canguro se enfada..._

_Bunny: ¡¿ Ha quien llamas canguro?!_

_Jack: No veo otro canguro por aquí..._

_Bunny: Yo te mat..._

_Presentadora: ¡Ya vale!_

_(El estudio se queda en silencio...)_

_Presentadora: Bien, 1º `regunta de la noche para Jack Frost de __themilimza__ : ¿ Jack te casarias conmigo? Consideralo...¿ Y bien?_

_Jack: Uff, pues la verdad, no me gusta comprometerme, lo siento mucho themilimza__ , pero este chico seguirá libre muchoooooo, tiempo..._

_Presentadora: Ok, ahora la siguiente pregunta también para Jack, de la misma chica: ¿Qué piensas de bunny? ¿Crees que en algún momento su 'relación podría cambiar'? _

_Jack: Si digo la verdad, el peludo, se enfadara..._

_Bunny: Eso no es cierto..._

_Jack: Pues entonces lo diré, eres insufrible, un cascarrabias y mas creído que nadie..._

_Presentadora: ¿Bunny te encuentras bien?_

_Bunny: Claro, responde la otra pregunta Jack( se nota, fura en la voz)_

_Jack: Y respecto a la otra, creo que no, siempre sere para el, el ser mas insufrible de la tierra, y el __para mi el canguro mas impertinente..._

_Bunny:( las uñas, están clavadas en sillón) En eso...tiene...razón...( el pobre aguanta las ganas, de arrancarle la cabeza a Jack)_

_Presentadora: Bueno, la siguiente pregunta para Bunny, de themilimza:¿Por qué nunca dejas huevos donde yo vivo?_

_Bunny:( tranquilizado) Bueno, no siempre, puedo dejar los huevos donde yo quiera...Sabes es un proceso, en el que los huevos como ya sabréis se dirigen a los distintos continentes y no se bien si habrá en todos los lugares...¿ Comprendeis?_

_Jack: Muy... interesante..._

_( Bunny mira a Jack con cara de poco amigos)_

_Presentadora:Siguiente pregunta, para Bunny de damelifrost: ¿ bunny, porque te cae tan mal Jack si es un bombom, y por cierto cuando me enseñas a usar los boomerangs? _

_Bunny:( el pobre escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo)...Eh, ¡¿ BOMBOM?!¡JACK!..._

_Vale esto es una alucinación, y me cae fatal porque es un irresponsable, se divierte metiéndose conmigo, odia la Pascua, ¿sigo?_

_Presentadora: No gracias, responde a la segunda parte de la pregunta...Por favor..._

_Bunny: Y que sepas que yo jamas te dije que te iba a enseñar a usar los boomerangs, ni siquiera te conozco..._

_Jack: Sabes, Bunnito, tendrías que dejar de ser tampoco educado, la chica solo quiere saber utilizar los goomerans...( sonrisa burlona)_

_( Bunny da un resoplido, y se calla el comentario)_

_Presentadora:Para Jack de damelifrost:¿Jack por que aun no abres los ojos y vez que soy el amor de tu larga vida?Ah ¿ y como lo haces para ser tan cool, lindo, adorable ?_

_Bunny: Jajaja, haber que dices ahora, Jack, jajaja..._

_Jack: Como dije antes, no quiero tener ninguna relación por el momento y no se como lo hago, pero creo que nací siendo, cool, lindo y adorable...( Sonrisa dulce)_

_Presentadora: Mi pregunta para los 2: ¿por un día, podrían dejar de pelear?_

_Bunny y Jack: ¡NOOOO!_

_Presentadora: Vale, no hace falta gritar, bueno pregunta para Jack, de Alessia Scarlet:¿cual es tu tipo de chica? Y ¿porque te gusta molestar a Bunny? _

_Jack: Esto me empieza a cansar... Pero respondere...Mi tipo de chica, es aquella, que le guste el frío y el invierno, que sea ella misma, y sobretodo, que me ame con locura...Y a la otra, vamos es que es solo mirarle para reírse de el,¿ y le habéis visto, como un adorable conejito? Es __que no puedo...Jajajaja..._

_Bunny: Te voy a descuartizar..._

_Presentadora: Volvemos,en unos minutos, ¡PAREN!_

_( Hay interferencias...)_

_Prsentadora: Bueno, ya hemos vuelto, y estos 2 se portaran bien...Para Bunny de Alessia Scarlet:_

_¿que paso en la nevada del 98 entre tu y Jack? y ¿te gusta el pastel de zanahoria? _

_Bunny: Pues yo estaba tan tranquilo, pensando que mis huevos iban a ser descubiertos por los niños, y al subir, me vi con un montón de nieve, y los niños no podían encontrar los huevos..._

_Jack: Oh, venga estuvo genial, era muy gracioso..._

_Bunny: ¡Por tu culpa mas de la cuarta parte de los niños del mundo, dejaron de creer en mi...!_

_Jack:¡ No te quejes, por lo menos había niños que creían en ti, yo no tenia a nadie...Estaba solo!Uppss..._

_Bunny: Hagamos, como que no has dicho eso, y si me encanta el pastel de zanahoria, me gusta todo lo que contenga zanahoria..._

_Presentadora: Pregunta para Jack... de maite453:_entiendo lo del 98 ¿pero no pudo ser tan mal,verdad?

Bunny: te aseguro, que si...

Jack: ¡La pregunta era para mi, canguro!

Bunny: Pues te aguantas, colega...

( Jack se ha cruzado de brazos)

Presentadora: Pregunta para Bunny, de maite453:¿_estas enamorado de alguien como de uno de los guardianes o espíritus?Y otra vez __para bunny ¿porque odias a la marmota?_

_Bunny: Lo de si me gusta alguien,es mi privacidad... Y odio a la marmota, porque un día, estaba tan alegre cerca de Australia, y llego ella como siempre tan gorda, saltando, y se me tiro encima, después, me llevo a rastra a su casa, y tuve que tomar el té, fue...fue horrible..._

_Presentadora: Bunny, ¿estas bien?_

_Bunny: Aja...No no te acerques, ahhh..._

_Jack: Déjale, esta en su pesadilla..._

_Presentadora: Bueno,esto es todo por hoy, en el próximo ``Pregunta la personaje´´, tendremos como invitado a Sadman y a Pitch, a si que enserio, solo deben preguntar a esos 2 personajes...Un saludo y hasta luego..._

* * *

Va muy enserio, solo preguntad a Pitch y Sandy no os preocupéis si tenéis mas dudas sobre Jack y Bunny, volverán...


	4. Chapter 4

_Aqui estoy de nuevo..._

* * *

_Presentadora: Bienvenidos, a ``Pregunta al personaje´´...Otra vez...Hoy tenemos 2 invitados especiales: ¡Sandman y Pitch!_

_( Aplausos)_

_Presentadora: ¿Hola?, perdona Pitch, ¿ quien es este chico...?_

_Pitch: ( Suspira) Es Sandy..._

_Presentadora: Pues, hola, te teníamos preparado un traductor vocal, pero ¿ puedes hablar en esa forma?_

_Sadman: Si, espero que no te moleste, es que esta es mi verdadera forma, y sabia que las fans no comprenderían lo que diría...Jejeje..._

_Presentadora: Guau, que voz...Bueno, empecemos...Pregunta para Sadman, de LADI JUPITER:¿__como le haces para no hablar y que los guardianes te entiendan tan solo asiendo figuras con tu arena y ser una de los mas lindos?_

_Sadman: Pues MiM dijo que para no molestar a los humanos mientras dormían yo tendría que ser mudo, ademas añadió que tenia que ser algo con lo que los niños se identificara con u tipo regordete y bajito, pero ahora ves que tengo casi la misma altura de pitch..._

_Presentadora: Ok...Eso es increíble...Bueno de la misma chica para Pitch, ¿Pitch __como lo haces para ser tan malvado y como le copiaste la arena de Sandy ?_

_Pitch: Pues, creo que nací para ser un tipo malvado, creo yo,no sabría explicarte lo quizás sea por años de dolor y venganza y a lo de copiar la arena de Sandy, te diré que fue muy difícil, pero lo conseguí, eso si no te diré de donde conseguí la arena amarilla..._

_Presentadora: Eso, es muy raro, pero pasemos, de la misma chica,otra vez para Sandy: ¿Como lo haces para ser tan genial?_

_Sandy: Bueno, yo...( rojo como un tomate) nunca pensé eso, supongo...supongo...lo siento esta __pregunta no la puedo contestar..._

_Pitch: Lo suponía, eres un cobarde..._

_Sandy:(Enfadado) Cobarde seras tu, que no sabes ni crear tu propio ejercito sin manipular a los demás..._

_Pitch:Mira si hablo Don Mudo..._

_( Sandy se abalanza sobre Pitch y empiezan a pelear)_

_Presentadora: ¿Porque cada vez que hablamos con alguien, empiezan a pelear?...Bueno...¡PITCH!¡SANDMAN!_

_Los 2: ¿Ehh?_

_Presentadora: Siéntense, y sigamos veamos de LADI JUPITER, para Pitch: ¿ Porque no vuelves ha hablar con Jack Frost para que se convierta en tu compañero?_

_Pitch:¿crees Ladi Jupiter que no lo he intentado? Seria mas fácil persuadir a Sandman para que se acostara conmigo...Eso ultimo no se habrá retransmitido verdad?_

_Presentadora:Para tu mal, si..._

_Pitch: Venga,Sandy tu y yo sabemos que eso nunca ocurrirá verdad..._

_Sandy:Pues, claro que no ¡GRIS!( Le pega un puñetazo a Pitch)_

_Presentadora: No puedo creerme que Sandman sea tan agresivo...¿ Podemos continuar?_

_(Sandy asiente mientras que Pitch se resguarda la cabeza por el dolor del impacto)_

_Presentadora:Por ahora haremos un descanso..._

_Corten..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

Siento la pelea, pronto volveremos...


End file.
